Good to be Home
by SuperAwkwardKid
Summary: Sam and Dean come back home, and Jo is waiting for her man. Contains a little bit of smut (am not that great at stuff like that, I try though)


**Dean drove his impala up the road. Everything seemed great. Sam and Dean ended the apocalypse. Lucifer was dead, Demons weren't gonna touch them. But as promised to their Father, they still carried on hunting. After all, there were still ghosts, vampires, etc. And Sam and Dean were ready to catch out whatever they could. A big major change in their life...love. Dean had settled down with Jo, after years of will they, wont they? They happened. If it weren't for Castiel, however. Who reluctantly brought her back, but could not unfortunately bring back Ellen (Jo's Mother). Sam was yet to settle down, he just needed to find someone who didn't have supernatural powers in them. But Sam stayed with Jo and Dean, there was a spare bedroom. Unfortunately for Sam, he had to overhear the noises of Dean and Jo, which Dean laughs at every time.**

**'You've walked in on me before, Sammy,' he would say. Sam really didn't want to think about that moment too much. Jo, on the other hand would just blush, and apologize. But she couldn't mean it, after all, Dean was gorgeous, sexy and charming. And she was so in love with him.**

**Sam and Dean were in the car, they were nearly at Jo and Dean's. It was Thursday night, and Dean knew what that meant. Pie night. After Jo and Dean moved in together, she took cooking classes, in order to perfect pies - Dean's favourite food. It took two months to master it, but then Jo succeeded. To be honest, that's the only thing she can cook. Most of the time, it's take-out.**

**'So, you looking forward to seeing Jo, and having some pie?' Sam asked, Dean smiled.**

**'I am, and you know what. I'm looking forward to eating her-'**

**'Ah, BLAH, BLAH!' Sam covered his ears. Dean laughs. **

**'No, in all seriousness, I look forward to seeing her all the time, I miss her,' Dean said, his face turning red.**

**'Dean! Are you blushing?'**

**'Shut up!' he said. Sam laughed. **

**'Bitch,' Dean said under his breath.**

**'Jerk,' replied Sam. They smiled at each other. The last couple of years had been hard on the brothers. But now they were happy to be like brothers again. They pulled up to a small house, it was white with a black roof, with stones all around the house. Dean turned off the ignition, he looked in the mirror to check if he looked decent. Sam laughed again. And they walked into the house, they could smell the pie. They sighed, after being on the road for a week, they were glad to be coming home to a home cooked meal. They went inside the house, and sighed again. They were glad to be home, in an actual house. It was a nice change from all the crappy motels they had been staying in their whole lives. 'Hey!' Dean shouted, 'Jo, we're back!' they immediately heard running footsteps. Jo came running towards Dean, her long blonde hair was loose, she was wearing a black polo shirt, her face was covered in powder from the pastry, and she was wearing ripped jeans. She jumped on Dean, and wrapped her legs around his waists, and hugged him tightly. Jo usually hates these chick flick moments, but she missed her man so much. She was glad to have him home.**

**'I'm so glad you're back, I missed you,' Jo said, smiling.**

**'I...uh...kinda missed you too,' Dean said smiling, Jo smacked him on the shoulder, 'Shut Up!' Jo said laughing. She kissed him on the lips. Sam coughed,**

**'Oh, hi Sam, how are you?' Jo asked, blushing like a schoolgirl. She tried not to laugh, as Dean had his hand on her ass. She gently patted his hand. Sam nodded, and smiled. **

**'Beer?' Jo asked the brothers. They nodded. Jo hugged Sam as all three of them went to the kitchen, Jo grabbed three bottles of beer out of the fridge, and they all drank. Jo and Dean kept glancing at each other, seductively.**

**'Uh..Dean, I need to talk to you,' Jo said, 'It's serious,' Dean looked at her, and he nodded. He put his beer on the table, and followed Jo to the bedroom.**

**'So, what is it?' Dean asked, Jo grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him passionately, he pushed her up against the door, and they began to take of each other's clothes. Jo grazed her fingernails against Dean's naked back, Dean moaned, and started to pull Jo's hair, she wrapped her naked legs around Dean's waist, and they moved to the bed. He thrusted up against her, and started to push up and down inside of her. Jo screamed with passion.**

**'Oh D...Dean,'**

**'Oh, Jo,' He pushed up inside of her more, harder and harder. He started to kiss her stomach, and her breasts.**

**Afterwards, they walked together hand in hand back in to the kitchen, Sam had drank all of their beers, and was passed out on the counter. Jo and Dean laughed.**

**'Damn it, if I'd known that was gonna happen, we could have been louder,' Dean said. Jo smacked his ass. And they kissed.**

**It's good to be home.**


End file.
